mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Eclair Brodeur
History About the most ironic childhoods, Éclair was born to a pair of bakers. Because of this, there was a love of bread ingrained within the family. And the same can be said of Éclair. However, it was quickly discovered she had a wheat allergy. So despite loving baking and bread, she herself couldn't actually eat it. As she got older, and got more frustrated at bread, Éclair accidentally discovered her aura, or more specifically, her semblance. How she discovered it was by blowing up a chunk of bread after throwing it away after getting fed up with her inability to eat it. It was then that she decided that maybe training to be a huntress could be an option. Entering combat school in Vacuo, Éclair began learning various martial arts. Through her years of training, she excelled greatly at the combat side of school, however she did not do very well on the rest of her studies. Éclair became something of a target for other students, a skilled faunus girl could beat most of her fellow students in a fight. She wasn't strictly bullied, but rather she became a goal to overcome. And despite her skill, she couldn't fight them all. Eventually, after a student that got his arm dislocated by her came back with a grudge, she was beaten. Éclair got a broken arm and a large cut down her chest, reaching from her neck down over her right breast to her hip. Getting hospitalised right before moving up to the Vacuo academy, Éclair was somewhat disappointed that she missed her chance but was philosophical about it. After all, it had been her own obtrusive actions that had caused her injury. Her parents were rather worried however. Taking it upon themselves, they decided they would move away from Vacuo. Arriving in Vale half a year later, Éclair spent the rest of the year recovering and maintaining her body while reading up as much as she could bear. And when the next year came around, she applied to Beacon. Back up to her former glory, and rather aware of the value of being unobtrusive, Éclair was back to doing what she enjoyed. Appearance Unafraid to show some skin, Éclair wears an over the shoulder chest wrap that shows the scar on her chest at her neck and across her stomach. Cream in colour, the chest wrap is lighter than her well tanned skin. Coupled with beige colour knee length slacks, they have celadon coloured stripes down the left leg. Keeping the beige colour for her sandles, the only other adornment Éclair has is a celadon ribbon around her arm just above her right elbow, as a reminder of her previously broken arm. As for Éclair herself, she keeps her tan hair short except for a portion at the back held in a ponytail which reaches down to her shoulder blades. Her tail matches her hair, kept clean and shiny with pride. Having a rather curvy body, Éclair is moderately good looking, though some can be turned off by the large and noticeable scar down her chest, which she takes a surprisingly amount of pride in. Weapons and skills Villkiss A glove and bracer combo, Villkiss is simple by nature, but no less effective for it. The bracer holds three crystals of Dust that stick out past the elbow, these being wind, ice and lightning. The glove is how Éclair channels the power from the bracer outwards. She can either send a blast at range, or at point blank with a palm strike. Éclair does this mostly with the ice Dust, to blast a dagger of ice straight into her target's body during her grapples. Skills and abilities Having spent as much time as possible learning judo and several other types of martial arts to combat Grimm, Éclair adapted them to her own style built around grappling and crippling her target before delivering a killing blow. To be more specific, breaking or dislocating the limbs of Grimm to immobilise them, leaving them completely vulnerable and easy to kill. This doesn't work for all Grimm, and on large Grimm she may not have the strength to do any real damage, which is where her semblance comes in. Semblance: Aura Condensing This semblance allows Éclair to condense some of her aura somewhere on her body or into an object she is in contact with. When this is released it causes the aura to explode outwards like a bomb. In most cases the object that contained this condensed aura will be destroyed unless it is durable enough to withstand the force of the explosion. Personality Somewhat loud and very prideful, Éclair is both a boon and a curse. While she makes for an excellent friend, she can be difficult to put up with. Nice most of the time, Éclair readily admits to her own failings and is very willing to help her friends. Whether they want the help or not. An example of this is while Éclair is extremely tolerant of insults towards herself, should a friend be insulted she would in most cases attempt to break the arm of the person that did so. Not out of anger, but out of a slightly misguided sense of protection. While not a smart person, Éclair is far from an idiot. She simply finds it harder to learn things that aren't physical. Trivia *Éclair is a type of cake. I'll give you a hint, it's brown :P *The name Brodeur actually means embroiderer in French. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development